Old Friends
by aliiahncisxx
Summary: Set around a case. In the middle of a case an someone joins the team. Kate and Jenny are still alive but Ziva is on the team! Tiva,Jibbs, McAbby! First FanFiction! Chapter 4 now up! x
1. The case

_**Hi, so this is my first fanfiction story, so if anything is wrong please tell me and I will change it when I can. Also I appreciate helpful criticism. And Kate is still alive and so is Jenny but is set in the future with Ziva so enjoy!**_

_**By Aliiahncisxx**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters, apart from the ones I make up! **_

**It was a Monday morning and the NCIS employees were settling into their work spaces, wondering what the day held for them. Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs strolled into the bullpen, coffee cup in hand, expecting to find all his team doing their paperwork, or in Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo's case playing games. His eyes glanced around the squad room noting Special Agents, Caitlin 'Kate' Todd, Timothy McGee, and Probationary agent Ziva David, all sat at their desks going through paperwork and trying to find cases. 'Ah. DiNozzo's late. Again' Gibbs muttered to himself. Right at the moment the elevator made the all too familiar. **_**Ding**_**. And out stepped a very smart looking Agent DiNozzo. **

'**Sorry I'm late boss ' DiNozzo called across the bullpen to Gibbs, who just looked up and replied with, **

'**I hope you didn't get stuck in traffic again like last week?' Tony let his eyes drift down to his watch. Only 20 minutes, he thought. His thoughts were interupted by Gibbs' cell buzzing throughout the room. As Gibbs answered it, the four other agents conversed amongst themselves. **

'**Good morning Tony' Tim, Kate and Ziva chorused. Tony opened his mouth to reply but was abruptly stopped when Gibbs slammed his cell shut and announced in his usual tone, 'Gear up we got a dead marine'. McGee as usual queried 'Where are we going boss?', which was followed by 'Shenandoah Park'. The team grabbed their bags and holstered their weapons and strode out the bullpen. **

'**So Tony why are you late again' Kate questioned as they waited for the elevator. 'Err…' **

'**Oh come on Tony surely you can tell us why you are always late. It's not like you get up and go for a jog before work like some of us.' Ziva pitched in. Ziva and Kate did this normally every morning to Tony. They enjoyed teasing him, making him embarrassed, or getting him in trouble with Gibbs. Most of the time McGee would join in too, but if it got to a point where Tony got angry with the three of them, he would stop. As Tony would make up a new nickname, like McGoggleEyes or Probie-Wan Kanobie. This was Tony's way of making Tim uncomfortable.**

**The elevator doors **_**dinged **_**and the five stepped in. 'Well actually Ziva I have absolutely no idea why I'm late. ' Tony said with some confusion. And with that Tony ran through his routine, with the times, until Gibbs gave him a famous Gibbs-slap to the back of the head. **

'**Ouch!What was that for? It reaaallly hurt.' Tony yelped and jumped up from where he stood in the tiny silver box. Kate, McGee and Ziva instantly tried to cover their amusement. They could tell where this was going. **

'**Would you like another one, DiNozzo?' **

'**Why would I get anoth-'Which Gibbs cut off with another slap to the back of Tony's head.**

'**For questioning me and talking back' Gibbs answered. This always amused him inside not that he would ever express it out loud or in any emotion. By this time they were at the garage filing out elevator, preparing the truck and calling Doctor Donald 'Ducky' Mallard, the medical examiner, and his assistant, Jimmy Palmer. Ducky was a Scottish gentleman, always ladies first. That type of person. His work, along with Abigail Scuito, the forensic scientist, was the way the team solved their cases. Abby provided the result to a swab taken from a crime scene or prints on a weapon**** and Ducky could say how and when the victim died****. Which most of the time lead to finding the culprit.  
**

**Gibbs threw the keys for the truck in the air knowing, Ziva, Kate or Tony would have to drive it, because Gibbs and McGee took the car. As they all started squabbling over who should drive Gibbs knew they would be here for ages, so he placed a slap to the back of each of their heads and gave the keys to Ziva. Ziva was an ex-assassin and one of the worst drivers ever as Kate pointed out. Saying 'No offence Ziva but your driving is absolutely terrible'Ziva as usual took offense saying 'Because you say 'no offense', Kate does not mean I will not take offence.'  
**

**All Gibbs and McGee could hear as the three climbed in to the van was  
**

'**My driving is not that bad Kate'from Ziva, a  
**

'**Yes it is' from Kate and a 'This is going to be torture' from an annoyed Tony. Tim and Gibbs were both glad to be going in the car, as these three were terrible at not arguing. **

**When they arrived at the crime scene after driving for over two hours, the girls weren't talking, and Tony was whining about having a head ache and begging for Ziva and Kate to be separated on the drive home. Gibbs was not having it though. The marine was lying on the ground in the middle of a track at Shenandoah Park, with a gunshot wound to the head.**

'**No shocker what killed him' Tony said thinking out loud. All four other agents sent glares towards Tony's direction. 'I said that out loud, didn't I?' Tony thought.  
**

'**Kate, photos. DiNozzo, sketches. Ziva, bag and tag. McGee witness statements' **

'**Umm boss. Don'tcha think I should be doing the witness statements'**

'**Tony you would not be saying that if it was a guy' Kate said noticing the witnesses were two rather attractive women.**

'**Ooo, remember when Tony tongued that guy' McGee added rather excited. **

'**Reaaalllly? I have not heard this story.' Ziva said eager to know more.**

'**No Kate, McGee. Ziva really doesn't need to know about that.'**

'**Well Tony we need to know everything about each other, don't we? And you always look through mine and Kate's purses so I think I should know.' Ziva said rather annoyed about him looking in her purse, but still clearly wanting to know more. But Gibbs had had enough. By this time Ducky and Palmer had arrived and Palmer had joined the conversation. **

'**Hey!' Gibbs shouted above the agents, who were acting like teenagers. 'Get back to work. Now. Or you will all find my hand making contact with the back of your head.' **

**After Gibbs had finish his speech he walked over to Ducky, where Palmer dithered around trying not to get in anyone's way. 'What have ya got, Duck?' Gibbs asked the M.E, who was taking a liver temperature. **

'**Well Jethro, cause of death is most probably what appears to be a gunshot wound to the head. And as for time of death, I approximate, around 4 and a half hours ago, but as usual I will know more when we get back.'**

'**Thanks' Gibbs replied, before wandering off to find out how the rest of his team were doing. **

'**McGee. Witness statements.' **

'**Umm, well they only said they found the body and called the cops, who then found I.D and called us. Marine is Lance Corporal James Baker, stationed out of Quantico. So the witnesses gave us nothing on the victim, but did say they are here for the 2 day camping event , which is still going on, so I thought I could go see if Baker signed in.' Gibbs gave a confused look on the words 'signed in'. At which point Kate butted in. **

'**What McGee means is all the campers had to sign in, so the park rangers knew how many people there is on the site, which is just on the other side of the clearing, and there are numbers for each tent. This means we have the names of everyone who is at the camping site.' **

'**Good. Ok now we have something. McGee, take Kate with you and get a list of all the campers names and addresses. Also there is not enough blood for Baker to have been shot here so see if you find any blood.' **

**30 minutes later Ducky had gone and the team had finished packing up the equipment and were ready to find McGee and Kate, when Gibbs's phone went. **_**Buzz Buzz. The I.D said McGEE. **_**Finally. It was McGee going to update them on what they had found out. Gibbs answered his phone to reveal a rather worried McGee saying 'Umm boss, Kate and I are at the camp ground and we have a problem…'**

'**Well yeah, McGee, we have a death to investigate and you two are taking your damn time, and we are ready to go!' Gibbs replied. 'Haha, poor Timmy and Kate are going to get in trouble!' Tony sniggered to Ziva, who returned it with an elbow to Tony's abdomen. 'Tony' Ziva started, before being interrupted by Gibbs saying,**

'**DiNozzo, David. McGee and Kate have a situation at the campsite. Get the truck. I will meet you there' Gibbs said in a rush as he stepped in to the car. Tony and Ziva put the rest of the kit in the truck before setting off to join Gibbs at the camp site. **

**As they pulled up at the campsite a couple of minutes later, they could not believe what they saw… **

_**So I've finished my first chapter. Please review and tell me what you liked about it. I will probably have the next chapter up in a couple of days, cos I already have it planned in my head. **_

_**If you review I will give a piece of my imaginary chocolate! **_

_**Aliiah xxxxx**_


	2. Flirts and James Bond

**Hi Aliiah here. Thank you to everyone who read and to ****Readergirl99**** and ****abbyncis ****for reviewing. I really appreciate it. I also would like to say, I did not actually realize how hard it was to write 10,000 words on a single story, as I am on 1,500. And wow I got stuck half way through. **

**Anyway on with chapter 2! **

**Aliiah x**

**P.S before you start this first paragraph may not be to every ones' liking. **

**Tony and Ziva pulled up to the campsite, to find several FBI trucks and to see 5 dead bodies lying on the ground. But that was not what they were speechless about. Written in blood, on the cabin belonging to the park rangers, there were the words 'I got 1 marine, I have 5 to go. Catch me if you can!' **

**WOW. That was all that was going through Tony and Ziva's minds. This had to be one of the sickest cases yet. The bodies were lying on the ground and all had a single gunshot wound to the head assassination style, like the Lance Corporal that was found less than 3 hours ago. The team hardly got mass murders, and if they did they were by no way harder than any other case to solve. More bodies; means more evidence, leaving more of a trace of the killer. But they all had an idea this would be a challenge. Tony and Ziva cautiously walked over to where Gibbs was stood both noticing he had a white piece of paper in his hand. When they reached Gibbs, he showed them the piece of paper. It said the words 'I was only here for the marine, but the others got in the way. Anyone else who gets in my way will end up like them.' All three were disappointed with what they saw. Obviously the killer was someone who is out for revenge on 5 marines. If they were to believe what they were being told, but Rule 3 tells you 'Don't believe what you're told. Double check.' So this would be a long case. Abby had all the forensics, the 5 agents were going to have to figure out the next intended targets and why they were being killed and the director would have a tough time as she had to keep the FBI off their case. But, with 6 bodies, including lance Corporal Baker, it would be tough.**

**For once the FBI didn't argue over who got to lead the case, as it was kind of obvious with the whole '1 marine down, 5 to go' message, so kindly left for them by the killer. After making arrangement with the FBI on who was taking the bodies (which the FBI had taken) the team were once again back in D.C. to do the work they were trained to do. Once Gibbs had told the team that the FBI would be up in the squad room and to research the marines life, he made his way down to Ducky where, he was meet by the usual 'Ah Jethro' which Gibbs responded with the all too familiar 'Hey Duck whatcha got for me'. **

'**Well Jethro, our victim died of the breaking of his neck, which was surprising as he had this gunshot wound. But this would also explain why we found hardly any blood at the scene. And this was someone with military training, as he left no marks on the poor Lance Corporals neck. You know what, this reminds of a case we did, had to of been at least 5 years ago. Remember we had the marine who had no-'**

'**I gotta go Duck, the FBI will be here soon and you know how much the team loves, Fornell and his buddies! Thanks anyway' Gibbs called as he walked out the room.**

**As the elevator **_**dinged**_** on the bull-pen floor, Gibbs heard **

'**No **_**Slacks**_** GET OUT OF MY DESK!' That's obviously DiNozzo, yelling loud enough for the whole building to hear. No doubt the director would be down soon. At which point Abby, Kate and Ziva walked in. **

'**Well, I don't believe we have met. How about we get a drink sometime?' Sack said, directing it at Kate.**

'**No offence Slacks, but McGee has a better chance of going on a date with Kate. And that's saying something, cos I'm going out McGee.' Abby said harshly.**

'**Oh well I really have no chance of hooking up with any of you then do I? As Ziva hates me and sticks to DiNozzo.' Sacks returned.**

'**Excuse me. What do you just say?' Tony asked, clearly very angry. **

'**Well, Tony I was saying these girls are very… attractive. Let's say.' Sacks replied. After those comments, Ziva was about to explode, but she had enough composure to stay quiet.**

'**Ok I do now think that was too far' Gibbs inputted.**

'**Ooo, now you have done it.' Tony walked over to Sacks but was stopped by Ziva and Kate, grabbing his arms.**

'**How about, you leave NOW' Kate angrily snorted. **

'**Oh Caitlin, I see you still have a snappy little attitude. And I am afraid to all your disappointment we aren't going anywhere.' Oh yay everyone thought, Fornell had joined the argument.**

'**Ok, I think you joining the argument Fornell would only get someone shot, or in Ziva's case, she would end up stabbing someone. And you should all stop acting like teenagers, arguing over who gets the girl.' Gibbs said with his usual 'no-nonsense' look on his face. 'So, Fornell please tell me why you're not leaving.'**

'**Gibbs is my hearing alright; I could have sworn I just heard you said 'please'. Anyway Gibbs, did your director not tell you? We are sharing the case. Now would be the time where we would benefit if you had of learnt to share.' Fornell said. **

'**ARRG, like this day could get any worse, well evidently it could get worse because I have to put up with Slacks.' Tony said.**

'**DiNozzo for the last time it's Sacks'**

'**Yeh, I know. I just call you Slacks. It fits you quite well, your work is slack that's where I got from, when you tried to put me in jail.' **

'**We need to talk about this, my office. NOW' Gibbs practically shouted into Fornell's face.**

'**McGee you're in charge of Sacks. Abby and McGee take Sacks to evidence.' Gibbs called behind him.**

'**Yes! He is leaving. McGee, don't treat him well.' Tony exclaimed as McGee and Sacks were just about to leave. **

'**I'm with you on that Tony.' McGee called back to the bull-pen. **

'**You're so immature, Tony' Ziva said as the three walked round to their desks.**

**5 minutes later when Kate had left the room to find out if Abby had anything**, **Ziva asked Tony 'Why were you so bothered when Sacks said we were attractive?' **

'**Well I umm …I aahh' Luckily Tony was saved as Gibbs and Fornell walked out of the elevator towards them.**

'**Whatcha got?' Gibbs asked them. Tony and Ziva ran through the usual, background checks, family, and career. 'Nothing stood out, boss. Should Ziva and I go talk to his C.O and his squad then check out his apartment?'**

'**Yeh go. Where is Kate?'**

'**Abby.' Tony said as he and Ziva left.**

**5 hours later, the team had checked every aspect of the marine's life, and gotten nowhere. Nothing was wrong with apartment or anything else for that matter. Abby was not able to find the gun as the bullets from all 6 bodies (the FBI had handed over the evidence, but not the bodies to NCIS) were to smushed to identify, and with no shell casings all they had to go on was the size of the bullet holes, the bullet trajectory, and the estimation, of the size of the squashed bullets. And to make it even worse Sacks had been annoying the whole team, including Gibbs, but luckily Fornell sent him home, and told him to come back tomorrow with a changed attitude. The team found this quite amusing, especially Tony. **

**Jenny's Office**

'**Jethro, you know this is not the time or place to talk about this.' Jenny said.**

'**We Jen I just wanted to tell you that I love you, this case is going to be long, you know it and we won't get to spend time with each other. I made the mistake before of not telling you and I am not making that mistake again.' Gibbs replied. **_**Buzz. Buzz. **_**It was Gibbs' phone.**

'**Gibbs' He answered.**

**5 minutes earlier in the Squad room:**

**Abby came bounding in the middle of the room, with Ducky slightly behind her, obviously not jumping up and down, 'Timmy,' she said quickly 'where is Gibbs I have huge news like maybe you should be sat down news. Oh my gosh, Tony where is Gibbs, as McGee can't answer you can, oh please-.' Abby rambled on before being interrupted by McGee. **

'**Abby the reason I didn't answer you is because you were talking.' McGee said. By this time Kate, had done the sensible thing rather than to argue about who was talking, and had picked up her phone and dialled Gibbs' number.**

'**Gibbs' he answered.**

'**Abby has major news. It even involved here to get Ducky up here, so either she's pregnant or got a major breakthrough on the case.' Kate said into the phone. **

'**What' Gibbs said, obviously slightly confused by the pregnancy comment.**

'**Gibbs I was joking just, can you get down here before she explodes. Oh and bring the director too.' Kate said before he hung up.**

**Present time Jenny's Office**

'**Abby has a major breakthrough and is totally hyped up Caf-Pow! Kate told me to bring you to the little team meeting.' Gibbs said.**

**Squad room**

**Gibbs and Jenny came marching down the stairs and as soon as Abby saw them she started rambling again. **

'**Gibbs, Gibbs. I found something and you guys are going to love me. Not that you guys don't all-ready love me, but this is like a majorly huge thing.' Abby said as quickly as possible.**

'**Maybe you should cut down on the Caf-Pow's! Abby' McGee questioned**

'**Ahh but if I did that I would not have found this.' Abby said.**

'**Okay Abs what did you find?' Gibbs said.**

'**Okay well I had an idea, I got the U.V lamp (A/N ;?) and checked the body for fluid, right so I didn't expect to find anything, but that is where I was shocked, I got sweat.' Abby said taking a pause.**

'**Well go run it then Abby. This could have waited until you ran i-' Gibbs said**

'**You didn't let me finish it Gibbs, I ran it and I got a match. Okay so I also thought maybe there was sweat because the body was moved, I also looked for fingerprints. And guess what, mother lode! I also ran the prints they were all from the same person and they match the I.D I got from the sweat! Yay I found your killer!' Abby finished excitedly.**

'**Ok well done, got the name?' Gibbs questioned.**

'**Yes and I also took the liberty of finding his address.' Abby said proudly. Abby handed Gibbs the sheet of paper with the killer's information on. **

'**A Lance corporal Ted Martelli, grab you gear we're getting this guy now. I'll call Fornell.'**

'**Boss can tell him not to bring Slacks. Please I may have to beg.' Tony said.**

'**As much as it amuses the whole team, he is a pain in the ass, and this is not the time for amusement.' Gibbs replied.**

'**Good job, Abby.' the team said as they walked out the bullpen to the elevator.**

'**Could you do a background check?' Gibbs asked as he placed as kiss on her cheek for her good work.**

'**Okay, but it's not my thing that's more McGee's thing, but yes, I can do it. Bye!'**

**3 hours later**

**The team arrived back empty handed; Fornell was not with them but they all had stressed looks on their faces. No-one was now left in the whole building; they had all gone home, but not Gibbs and his team.**

'**Gibbs where is he, did Ziva kill him?' Abby asked impatiently. She got glances from everyone in the room. 'What, it is a possible scenario.' **

'**Well Abby, I did not kill him-'**

'**Did Gibbs?' Abby butted in.**

'**Abby let me finish, I did not kill him, and he was not there.' Ziva said before Tony took over,**

'**Anyway Abs, you would have loved it, he had a vampire themed room, he lives off his parents, who are proper loaded on cash. His house keeper said that he was going out of the country for a meeting at one of the houses, which is obviously not the case. He's running.' **

'**Well, I think Tony for once you are right. It's not a coincidence that he is our prime suspect and then just leaves the country.' Kate said.**

'**Well did the house keeper say where?' Jenny inquired.**

'**No but we have a list of all the family's homes out of the country, so that is what DiNozzo, Kate, McGee and Ziva are going to look into now.' Gibbs said with a smirk. It was now pitch black outside as the team went off to do their work.**

**30 minutes later**

'**Tony, go and get some food.' Ziva asked half an hour later. She was by far bored with what she was doing, not to mention hungry. The rest of the team ate when she and Tony went to Corporal Baker's apartment, but she had last eaten at breakfast, and it was now 22.00.**

'**Why.' Tony asked.**

'**Well because I am hungry. I have not eaten since breakfast.' Ziva said hoping Tony would go. **

'**Ya know it's really cute when you don't use contractions.' Tony said randomly. McGee was down in Abby's lab and Gibbs was with the director, but Kate was sat at her desk, now feeling awkward. They are having one of those moments McGee told me about, when if you're in the room it makes you want to leave, Kate thought to herself and with that her phone**_** buzzed**_** and she left for Abby's lab.**

'**Thank you Tony, but please can you get some food. Aren't you hungry?' **

'**Yeh kinda, what do you want?' **

'**Oooh you're letting me choose, umm how about pizza, your favourite?' Ziva asked with a smile on her face.**

'**Okay pizza it is.' And with that Tony shot out the bull pen to get their pizza.**

**Ziva sat in the bull pen alone for 20 minutes until Tony arrived back, with the pizza.**

'**Hey, Kate not returned yet?' Tony asked Ziva, to which she replied with 'No, no-one's come back. I wonder what Gibbs is doing upstairs with the director?'**

'**Nah, I don't know.' Tony dragged his chair so he was opposite Ziva. 'Here you go Milady.' Tony said with a British accent as he handed Ziva a piece of pizza. **

'**Thank you Tony.' Ziva replied.**

**1 hour later Gibbs and Jenny came out of M-Tac, after a conference, to find 3 agents asleep at their desks; Kate, Tony and Ziva. McGee's probably with Abby, Gibbs thought. **

_**Buzz buzz. Buzz buzz. **_**Ziva cell phone echoed through the whole room, waking Ziva, but surprisingly not Kate or Tony. Ziva could see Gibbs and Jenny outside M-Tac, and Tony and Kate sleeping.**

'**Agent David' she answered tiredly.**

**10 minutes later Ziva was off the phone and making her way up to where the director and Gibbs stood. 'Gibbs, I found** **Lance Corporal Ted Martelli. That was the house keeper for the family home in London, England saying Martelli had just arrived. I told all the house keepers to call if he showed up anywhere; obviously this one did not think about the time difference.' Ziva said it being clear she was tired. **

'**Well Jethro, Ziva it looks like you and the rest of the team are going to England. I will put you on a flight for tomorrow.' Jenny said then walked into her office.**

'**Nice work Ziva. Now go and get some sleep.' Gibbs said before following the path Jenny took.**

**The next morning****Tony woke up at his desk to find Ziva and Kate also asleep at their desks, we must have all stayed overnight Tony though. **

'**DiNozzo' Gibbs said to Tony as he walked into the bullpen with a coffee. 'Wake up Ziva and Kate; I need to get everyone up here.' Gibbs then walked off in the direction of Abby's lab. Tony walked over to Ziva's desk and whispered in her ear, 'Good morning, beautiful!' Ziva's eye snapped opened and turned to see Tony stood by her desk. Tony could have sworn he saw her blush at his comment, but she was not uncomfortable in the situation. 'Err um good morning Tony.' Ziva said feeling quite taken back that Tony called her beautiful. **

'**Well I gotta wake up Kate, so I wanted to ask you the funniest way to wake her up. Got any ideas?' Tony asked with a smirk on his face.**

'**Tony, Kate is my friend and I do not wish to plot against her. So for that reason I will wake her up. And for your sake I will not tell her what you were going to do.' Ziva said. She walked up to Kate's desk and said 'Kate, you have to wake up before Gibbs gets her.' When she didn't respond Ziva lightly hit Kate's arm. Kate opened her eyes slowly and said 'What time is it?' **

'**0700.' Gibbs said as he briskly walked into the bull pen with Abby and McGee walking slowly behind. 'So Kate looks like you didn't get home to the boyfriend last night.' Tony questioned playfully.**

'**Well done Tony much preferred stay here all night with you snoring.' Kate replied sarcastically.**

'**Kate I think you will find the snoring came from Ziva.' Tony said. Ziva blushed slightly at this comment. **_**Damn, Tony knows I snore. Whoops, **_**Ziva thought to herself.**

'**Last night Ziva got the location of Martelli, who for our convenience is in London, so pack your bags. We fly out later today.' Gibbs said as the director arrived in the bull pen and carried on from Gibbs.**

'**Ducky and Abby you are going to have to stay here, but I would like you doctor, to go over the FBI's autopsy reports and check everything is all right. And Abby you also have an assistant arriving in half an hour.' Jenny finished. Abby's face dropped, everyone knew the incident with Chip. After that Abby had not had any one else work in her lab.**

'**She is from Mossad, and no I did not request an assistant, Abby the Director of Mossad sent her I merely approved it. She will be a field officer and a forensic scientist and will be travelling to London with you as she has experience there.' Jenny explained.**

'**What kind of experience, Mossad has not run operations in England for over 20 years.' Ziva questioned. 'Let me explain, she is an English citizen who joined their navy at the age of 18. She was good; Mossad heard about her a couple of months later and hired her. She got a dual citizenship for England and Israel, a new name and some records and became an officer.' Jenny continued.**

'**I remember, just before I came here, she arrived. My father took to her, just like he takes to any officer who is good. Last time I saw her was when I went back to Israel 2 years ago, she was pregnant, which explains why she is coming here. She is no longer of use toMossad. A child is a complication. ' Ziva said explaining what she knew. **

'**Well everyone you all need to go home and pack for London. You are meeting at the airport at 1200 hours. If you are late you will miss the flight.' Jenny said and the team grab their gear scurried off home. **

'**Oh I can't wa-' Tony said to Ziva as they walked towards the elevator, before she quickly interrupted him. **

'**You mention James Bond once and I will have to kill you. Please just at least try to not talk about.' Ziva said.**

'**You gotta admit it's pretty good though.'**

'**Yes Tony but if we are going to hear it 10 times a day it will get very annoying.' Ziva explained. By this time they were down at their cars. **

'**Ziva, do wanna share lifts?' Tony asked quietly.**

'**Yes, ok'**

'**Great I will pick you up at 11. Bye!' **

'**Bye Tony.' Ziva said and wandered off to her car, as did Tony to go home and get ready for their trip across the pond! **

**Chapter 2 done! Please review and tell me if you like the relationships, cos if you don't I won't add anymore in! Thanks for reading the next chapter will be up in a couple of days.**

**Aliiah xx **** :)**


	3. The assistant and the strange noise

**Hey, so I'm back with chapter 3. This was originally part of chapter 2, but if I didn't stop chapter 2 where I did, I didn't know how long it would go on for! Thanks to ABBYNCIS and NCISROCKS1215 for their review on the last chapter, and I really appreciate that people are reading. And I am sooooo sorry for not updating sooner, but I'm super busy; I won't go into detail, but yeah.**

**Hope you enjoy, Aliiah x :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any characters, but I do own Eliana Reiss. I forgot to put this on chapter 2. Sorry! X **

**At 1200 all the team had arrived, including Abby and Jenny. Abby was there to say bye to the team, but mainly McGee, and Jenny had Abby's new assistant with her so she introduced them all. She stood 5'6 foot tall and had long, blonde hair with piercing blue eyes. **

'**Hi.' The team all said in unison then. 'Hi I'm Eliana (Ee-le-anna) Reiss.' She said, with a slightly accent voice. Ziva could see Tony out of the corner of her eye, staring at Eliana so she discreetly elbowed him in the stomach. Eliana had to around 25, had grown up with money and was well educated, Kate concluded, her profiling came in handy when meeting people.**

'**Wow you used a contraction.' Tony said 'See it is just you Ziva, who doesn't.'**

'**Yes Tony but English is not my first language, where as it is for Eliana.' Ziva said with an 'I won' look on her face. 'Well we are going to get going now, bye, have fun!' Abby and Jenny said their good-byes and set off with Eliana, leaving the 5 agents stood in the airport terminal waiting for their flight to be announced on the speakers. **

'**I thought she was helping us' Tony said when they had gone.**

'**Well Tony when you and Ziva left, Jenny said that Eliana would not be going to England, but we would have video conferences.' Kate explained.**

**30 minutes later, Ziva, Tony and Kate were arguing over who was sitting where, Tony was clearly losing against the 2 girls, McGee was already texting Abby and Gibbs had been gone 'finding coffee' for the past 20 minutes. But it was pretty obvious to everyone that he was trying to escape Kate and Tony arguing. **

'**Flight LHR4904 to London Heathrow, you may now go through to the gate. Boarding will start in 20 minutes.' The over-head speaker announced. Gibbs had arrived back, by the time the team had gotten their stuff together and started to make their way to the gate. Security was fairly alright until Ziva went through; everyone had gone through apart from Ziva, who got stopped for about 5 knives.**

'**I thought you got rid of them Ziva'**

'**You thought wrong then, did you not Tony?' Ziva cheekily replied.**

**Finally they got on to the plane and pick out their seats, Tony was next to Ziva, Kate and McGee and Gibbs had his own seat behind the others.**

'**I wonder what films they have on here, it's not going to be good quality cos, look at that screen.' Tony said pointing at the screen. Ziva turned round to Kate and Tim and said 'Is it too late to swap seats with either of you.' **

'**Aw Ziva, do you have a problem sitting next to Tony?' Kate said rather amused.**

'**You are just saying that because you don't have to endure an 8 hour flight with Tony going on about movies.' Ziva said snappily. **

'**Ziver, just fasten your seat belt and stop complaining.' Gibbs said gruffly from his seat.**

'**Let the fun begin.' Ziva said sarcastically.**

'**Am I really that bad to sit next to?' Tony questioned.**

'**YES.' They all replied. **

**5 hours into the flight Ziva was fast asleep, with her head rested on Tony's shoulder, which Tony didn't seem to mind, he was watching a movie. McGee and Kate were talking to Abby on a video chat for airplanes. 'Abby, you will not believe the position Tony and Ziva are in. She has her head on his shoulder!' Kate said quietly, but still with enthusiasm. Luckily Tony was his movie and couldn't hear.**

'**It's so cute Abs!' McGee added, practically jumping out his seat. Kate gave him a weird look, which he ignored and, said 'Abby has really rubbed off on you. Seriously Abby what did you do to him?' **

'**Oh my gosh, you have to totally take a picture, pleeeaaaaseee. I need to see this. Byeeeee, have fun!' Abby said and logged of**

'**Oh nice one McGee, now if we don't get back to D.C with that picture she will most defiantly attack us.' Kate said.**

'**Well Kate, think of it this way, if Tony, Ziva or Gibbs sees us taking that picture we will be dead.' McGee said.**

'**Well we should probably not get caught, then!' Kate said.**

'**Ahhh what have I got myself into.' McGee said, and Kate just chuckled.**

**30 minutes later the whole team apart from Kate was asleep, so she stepped out of her seat and into the aisle, got her camera out her bag, and quickly took a couple of pictures of Tony and Ziva.**

'**McGee!'**

'**Kate, what, I'm tired.' A grumpy Tim answered.**

'**I got the photo!' **

'**You woke me up for that.'**

'**Fine then all credit goes to me.' Kate argued**

'**Abby is going to be so happy!' McGee said overly excited.**

**4 hours later**

**The team finally escaped the busy airport and roads, and got to their hotel. **

'**McGee, DiNozzo. You two are in room 787. Ziva, Kate you are in room 788. I'm in room 786. Go freshen up, or whatever, we meet in my room in 10 minutes,' Gibbs said, then walked off into his room slamming the door behind him. The girls and boys then split up into their rooms, and 10 minutes later all wandered into Gibbs' room. **

'**We are going to get this guy now, ok. DiNozzo, David you two go round back. We will go round front.' Gibbs explained in the rental car they had, in front of the small house in London. They had secured a warrant and check with staff at the home that their suspect was there, so they were all set. Tony and Ziva creped round the back of the house with guns drawn, wait for Gibbs to tell them when to go. 'I got your back.' Tony whispered to Ziva while they waited. 'I am glad you have my back Tony and I have your back too.' Before Tony had time to answer Gibbs announced through the ear piece to move. Ziva kicked the door open with force. When they entered they examined the room around them. The kitchen, with no one in, this they considered as slightly unusual. There was something cooking but no one tending to it. They saw Gibbs, McGee and Kate in the hall way heading up the stairs. 'DiNozzo you two check down here.' **

'**Got it.' DiNozzo whispered back. As Ziva and Tony checked each room they could hear a noise, they couldn't place what it was but they were getting closer. The others had finished checking upstairs and had joined the two. The noise was getting clearer and voices could be herd to those who were listening. By now the team had checked each room of the house except for one. The door was locked and there were voices inside. Hopefully was their guy. They gathered round the door guns still drawn as Ziva picked the lock. As soon as the lock was picked, Gibbs kicked the door hard, and the team burst into the room to find their suspect but he was not alone, in a matter of speaking.**

**Whoooo chapter 3 done! I am again so sorry I have not updated sooner but I'm a busy person; it is my schools fault, take it up with them! Please review on your way out and I hope you will join me for chapter 4! Ooooo and I do think this story is going downhill further in but I will finish it! I should have 2 chapters left, so if any of you would like to see Tiva, Jibbs or McAbby in those please tell me! **

**Aliiah x :) **


	4. Photos and Blackmail!

**Sooo here is chapter 4! ****JiBbS-tIvA4eVs, ****thanks sooooo much for your review x :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the characters, I only own my made up characters and story line. i also don't own CSI cos i mention it! xx  
**

**Aliiah x :)**

**The man stood in the room froze completely still; he had obviously not been expecting company. The man looked their suspect, Ted Martelli, and was stood over a second man, who was dead. The dead man had his arms cut off and a slice to his neck. 'Are you Ted Martelli?' Gibbs questioned, but the man did not answer. He knew he was caught, but he gave freedom one last attempt. With no hesitation he jumped out an open window and ran as fast as he could. Of course the agents followed. Little did he know that Ziva had snuck out the front door and was stood round the corner with the intension of tripping up the suspect as he ran around the corner. Gibbs was close behind and it was only a matter of time before he had the suspect, but before the suspect could get any further Ziva stuck her foot out from around the corner, tripping the man, who she immediately cuffed. 'Nice one Ziva!' Tony gushed. 'I don't know why people even try to escape or disappear, because it never works. Seriously you'd think they would at least watch CSI before killing or something, ya know get some tips on how not to get caught.' **

'**Again back to the time Tony tonged that guy.' McGee added. **

'**What? No! How'd you get to that McDateless?' Tony questioned. Ziva and Kate were highly amused and were trying to hold in laughter. Even Gibbs had a smirk on his face.**

'**Well I remember Kate said 'Why did he even try.' And Tony how can you call me McDateless. It was a guy!'**

'**At least I had a date; unlike you ProbiePants.' McGee was about to retaliate when Gibbs said 'Ok stop it NOW. Let's get this guy interrogated.' **

**Police Station**

**The team had no choice to take who they now knew to be Ted Martelli, to a London police station. Luckily for Gibbs the police force had let them borrow an interrogation room, after a phone call from the SatNav. **

'**Let's get this started Ted Martelli.' Gibbs started. 'Why did you run?' When Gibbs got no answer he asked again; still no answer. 'I believe Special Agent Gibbs asked you a question Ted. You can either answer or be rude and not answer. I suggest you pick option 1, if you want to live.' Ziva said from the corner of the room. Ted's eyes flicked over to the Israeli woman in the corner, but still no answer came out of his mouth. 'Let me re-phrase that, you WILL answer Special Agent Gibbs NOW.' Ziva said a rage building inside her. **

'**I want my lawyer, MA'AM, and you shouting at me, does not intimidate me.' Martelli shouted at Ziva. 'Yes well it will intimidate you when she loses her patience and kicks your ass.' Tony said to Kate and McGee, who were behind the mirrored glass. 'Not only that but I'm sure when Gibbs loses his patience he will most certainly be very angry.' He continued. 'And he called her 'ma'am' we all know she hates it when people call her ma'am.'**

'**But I bet she wouldn't mind you calling her ma'am would she Tony, because the other day it seemed like she had no care in the world when you two were flirting?' Kate questioned with a grin on her face. 'No, what makes you, urm uhh think that Kate?' Kate was about to answer when Gibbs walked through the door. 'Oh hey boss, couldn't break him, what-**_**' SMACK. '**_**Thank you, boss.' **

'**Ziva's dealing with him, so get ready to leave soon.' Gibbs said.**

**No later than 5 minutes later Ziva entered the room, with the answers she needed. 'Sooooo Ziva, you gunna tell us what you did in there?' McGee questioned. 'Need to know McGee, and I have a feeling you don't need to know. Martelli admitted to everything, murders in the park and the murder we walk in on, who was the second marine on his list of 5.' **

'**So right, DiNozzo the local cops are probably processing the scene at Martelli's home, so have the evidence and body shipped back to D.C. McGee run Martelli's calls and banking details.'**

'**Gibbs, we just got a confession why does McGee need to do that?' Ziva questioned.**

'**My gut says he isn't telling the whole truth. Ziva and I will get back in interrogation to see if he reveals anything else. Kate I want you to find everything on this guy, contacts, family everything!' and with that Gibbs stormed back in to the interrogation room with Ziva hot on his tail. **

'**Does anyone know why Ziva is snappy today?' McGee asked as Kate, Tony and his self, sat at a couple of desks doing what Gibbs ordered. **

'**Probie-Wan-Kenobi, I thought you were a Jedi, obviously not cos if you were you would know Ziva is only snappy at you!' Tony replied. McGee gave thoughtful look. What was wrong with Ziva? Then it came to him. 'Urrr Kate, could I umm talk to you outside quickly.' McGee asked nervously. 'Yeh, McGee you can, why?'**

'**I'll tell you in a minute.' McGee said as he dragged Kate out the door. 'I know why Ziva is snappy at me!'**

'**Oh, yeh McGee, well this better be life threatening or-'**

'**It's the pictures YOU took of them'**

'**Ohh damn, that is life threatening McGee; you're dead!' Kate said with a smirk.**

'**I'm so glad you're supportive; YOU were the one who took the picture, which is what I will tell Ziva.' McGee said as he stormed back into the room Tony was sat in. 'Hey, Kate; Probielicious.' And they all got on with their work without a word. **

**20 minutes later Ziva and Gibbs came back into the make shift squad-room. 'We are going home, so we are all going back to the hotel, and getting a cargo plane back. DiNozzo take someone with you to collect the evidence.' **

'**Boss, really I get to choose. Wow, someone's in a good mood!' Tony said expecting a head slap which he never received.**

'**Ok well if I'm picking, I'm choosing Ziva.' Tony said.**

'**Well no great shocker there then!' Kate whispered to McGee. 'I know right.' McGee responded, before they both realized, Tony and Ziva had left and Gibbs was stood with a grin on his face. 'Really Kate, I know there is something going on with those two and since you and Abby and Jen and I have had relationship for-'**

'**Reeeeeaaaaallllyyy.' Kate and McGee said in perfect timing together. **

'**McGee, are you thinking what I'm thinking? If you are thinking what I'm thinking, then are you shocked with what Gibbs is about to say.' **

'**Kate at this point this day couldn't get much weirder so if he does, note it down we can make a plaque. And hang it in the squad room.' **

'**I'm going to scrap rule 12!' Gibbs announced to the 2 stunned agents. **

'**And who said Gibbs won't change?' McGee said. 'Ohhhh I just had a great idea, Gibbs don't tell Tiva-**

'**Wait, McGee 'Tiva'?' Kate questioned.**

'**Yeh Abby and I made it up, you know those cute couples contractions.' McGee explained. 'Any way Gibbs don't tell them you got rid of rule 12, then we can make a bet with Tony, cos he's stupid enough to fall for it, for like $200 about Gibbs trashing/not trashing rule 12 and then when Gibbs announces no more rule 12 we all cash in.' McGee said.**

'**McGee, you never would have thought of that when you first joined this team, but after 7 years of working with DiNozzo you have.' Kate said**

'**Ok, McGee but if it fails I want my money back.' Gibbs said.**

'**Yes, me too.' Kate said.**

'**Kate, McGee I also do know about those pictures!' Gibbs said as he stalked out the room in typical Gibbs fashion. 'I have a very good idea about that picture Tim; blackmail.' Kate said with an evil grin on her face.**

'**Kate, this is going to be fun! But we have to tell Abby.' McGee said.**

'**Fine, yes we can tell Abby!'**

_**Chapter 4 up! I hope you all enjoy it! And I'm not going to complain cos I know some people out there are reading! **_**JiBbS-tIvA4eVs, **_**I will put in Jibbs in next chapter, I would have this chapter, but it doesn't really fit. I put some in though! Xx**_

_**I love you all, Aliiah! xoxoxo :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**OK IM NOT UPDATING UNTIL I GET A REVIEW PLEEEAAAASSSEEEE. COS I KNOW YOU ALL ARE READING PLEEAAASSSSEEEE. **

**IF I GET NO REVIEWS I WILL BE VERY SAD :(**

**AT LEAST I SAID PLEASE. **

**ALIIAH X :) **

**YOU CAN HAVE AN IMAGINARY COOKIE!**

**IM WORKING ON A NEW NCIS AND NCIS:LA CROSSOVER SO LOOK OUT FOR IT, YOU KNOW WHEN I POST IT LOL XXXX**


End file.
